tales_of_the_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Illuminati Supreme
Info Illuminati Supreme is the creator of The Illuminati. Illuminati Supreme is also both a main and major antagonist. His goal is to take over The Omniverse. Old Omniverse Creating The Illuminati Illuminati Supreme changed his name to Illuminati Supreme after he created The Illuminati. The Illuminati was intended to be his an organization full of his followers and those who believed in domination of The Omniverse. However, his followers were killed after the destruction of the previous Omniverses. Therefore, he would keep recreating The Illuminati. Current Omniverse Recreating The Illuminati After the creation of the New Omniverse, Illuminati Supreme recreated the Illuminati. Under his control, his group began to rapidly grow in size as more joined. Illuminati Supreme was no longer able to keep The Illuminati a secret. However, nobody cared enough to stop him and the Illuminati. After Timeline Master abandoned The Core, Illuminati Supreme decided to expand and begin taking over The Omniverse. Illuminati Conquest Since there was a council in charge of the Core and that threatening the Omniverse was a crime, Illuminati Supreme decided to operate in secret and take over multiverses to get more members. Illuminati Supreme was actually successful in his conquest. At some point, Illuminati Supreme got his hands on a rare material that could kill anything (literally anything) and crafted it into a sword. Supreme Hunter, Overkill, and Warlord At some point, Overkill became Illuminati Supreme's right hand man. As Illuminati Supreme's conquest continued, he brought Supreme Hunter into The Illuminati. Supreme Hunter was used to be the face of the conquest. This eventually proved to be beneficial after The Council investigated Illuminati attacks and seeding (seeding was where Illuminati members would be placed in universes to begin cults and spread awareness of The Illuminati) and they found Supreme Hunter leading attacks. Supreme hunter was banished from The Core. Illuminati Supreme continued conquest but Supreme Hunter was left out. Illuminati Supreme would later notice Warlord. Warlord was the leader of The Reality Knights. However, Illuminati Supreme could detect what Warlord really was (Illuminati Supreme could see Warlord' true past even though Warlord had been brainwashed to forget it) and Illuminati Supreme manipulated Warlord into joining The Illuminati. Eventually, Illuminati Supreme had Warlord kill all The Reality Knights. Warlord was made Overkill's equal. While Illuminati Supreme lead a lot of attacks, he would sometimes let Warlord or Overkill lead. Transformation and banishment Eventually, The Council decided to take another look at The illuminati's conquest since the Illuminati was in control of thousands of multiverse and seeded millions. They found Illuminati Supreme running operations. They decided to put Illuminati Supreme on trial. Before the trial, Illuminati Supreme warned Warlord so Warlord could escape and hide at an Illuminati base. The Council apprehended Illuminati Supreme and Overkill. They were found guilty. The Council became enraged and embarrassed that Illuminati Supreme fooled them and that his connection should have been obvious long ago. They not only took away Illuminati Supreme's and Overkill's invincibility, but also banished them from The Core. As a final punishment for Illuminati Supreme, The Council transformed him into a massive one eyed pyramid (the same as his logo). Paranoia and rehiring Supreme Hunter Seeing that he was weaker, Illuminati Supreme began to be paranoid that someone would kill him. Illuminati Supreme then used a universe in one of the conquered multiverses as his base. He had a facility constructed so he would be safe. Only approved beings were allowed to visit him directly (Illuminati Supreme could telepathically communicate with anyone). Illuminati Supreme also began to feel the need to feed on the life forces of the dead. To accomplish this task, Illuminati Supreme brought Supreme Hunter back into the Illuminati and tasked him with destroying worlds and extracting the life fore of all living beings killed. Return to The Core and demise Illuminati Supreme eventually tasked Supreme hunter with killing The Council. After Supreme Hunter succeeded in killing The Omniverse Council, Illuminati Supreme and his followers returned to The Core. Illuminati Supreme already got a new safe house built. He was prepared to take over the Omniverse. However, Supreme Hunter was defeated by Wardrone and some of Wartdrone's alternate versions. Wardrone and his team took Supreme Hunter's warship to The Core and were confronted by Warlord and Overkill. Wardrone managed to escape and get to Illuminati Supreme's building. Following the energy pipes that supplied Illuminati Supreme with food, Wardrone soon came across a massive blender used to convert the energy to Illuminati Supreme's energy juice(pure energy). Illuminati Supreme telepathically communicated with Wardrone and even resurrected Insectore. However, Wardrone was not deterred from his goal and made it to Illuminati Supreme's throne room. Wardrone was convinced Illuminati Supreme was no problem. However, he was soon proved wrong when Illuminati Supreme fired a laser from his eye that brought Wardrone to his knees. Illuminati Supreme then telepathically communicated with Wardrone in a blank world in another plane of existence. Illuminati Supreme appeared in his original form and showed Wardrone visions. He tried to get Wardrone to join the Illuminati but Wardrone refused and fought Illuminati Supreme. Wardrone killed Illuminati Supreme's apparition and they returned to the physical realm. Illuminati Supreme's cowardness took over and he attempted to retreat by flying away. Warlord teleported on top of Illuminati Supreme. Wardrone called Illuminati Supreme a coward. Warlord agreed with the statement and created a massive sword. Warlord plunged the sword into the top of Illuminati Supreme. Illuminati Supreme exploded in a massive explosion. Legacy Despite being dead, some Illuminati members believed that Illuminati Supreme faked his death to lead from the shadows. Warlord took leadership of the Illuminati and claimed that Wardrone killed Illuminati Supreme. Overkill had secretly witnessed Warlord's treachery earlier and recorded it. Despite his best efforts, Warlord failed at killing Wardrone with an Illuminati strike team. Overkill revealed Warlord's betrayal and Warlord was banished from the Illuminati and later locked up in the Reality Prison after being captured by Wardrone and his team. Overkill attempted to lead the remnants of the Illuminati but was seen as a poor leader. Overkill freed Warlord but Warlord killed Overkill. Warlord absorbed the remaining Illuminati members into his new Illuminati. Warlord's Illuminati became the largest Illuminati organization. Warlord would later find Illuminati Supreme's sword( it was the one item that could kill Warlord). The sword was later used by Wardrone to kill Warlord. Warlord's Illuminati still continued. Continued Consciousness Despite being dead, Illuminati Supreme's consciousness survived and continues to wander around The Omniverse. Category:Villain Category:Omniverse Traveller Category:Major Antagonist Category:Male Category:Illuminati